


Mystery Meat

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Mystery Meat

**Characters:** Henry David Red

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 128

**Prompt:** Food

 

**Mystery Meat**

“What's the special, Red?” David asks as he comes in with Henry for dinner.

“Its mystery meat, mashed potatoes and green beans.” Red said.

“Why is it called mystery meat?” Henry asked as he wrinkled up his nose.

“Because nobody really knows what it is besides Granny.” Red said. “Hey did you find Mrs. Gingers cat yet?”

David and Henry looked at each other.

“I think we are going to have the lasagna and garlic bread.” David said.

“You’re missing out. It’s delicious.” Red said as she turned to put in the order.

“Grampa, that's the fourth cat this week.” Henry said.

“Red, how long has mystery meat been on the menu?” David asked

“Just this week.” Red suddenly looked like she was about to be sick. “GRANNY!!!!!!!”


End file.
